Misery
by L.C.Candle
Summary: What's it like to walk into a classroom where everyone knows what happened to you? Are you changed, are you hurt? [Keep your sadness alive, look at all the empty people]


The Truth About Forever

Good Charlotte- Misery

_Take a look around don't you see it?  
See that you are the only real face in the room  
No one here has a clue what you're feeling  
Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive  
_

I took two steps into the classroom. Students sat at their proper places, a group of girls were huddled at their table chewing gum and whispering about the latest 'Hot Topic.' I looked around, my book bag sagged on the floor from my hand, I lifted it up pathetically and took my seat, staring blankly ahead.

Everyone's eyes had turned to me and they made a face I later dubbed as The Face. Their heads were tilted to the side, their eyes were filled with masked happiness and their lips curled down into a small frown that was called "The Sympathy Smile." They all pretended as if they knew what I felt.

I walked into this classroom as a changed person, no longer was my name Macy, no longer was I known as the Girl Who Could Almost Fly, no, I was now known as, "The girl whose dad died." That's how it was. That's how it would be.

_  
Look at all these happy people  
Living their lives  
Look at all these plastic people  
There's nothing inside  
Look at all these shallow people  
Telling their lies  
Look at all these empty people, people_

Class began, the teacher first welcoming me, with a nod of the head and a brief 'The Face' showing. Everyone for the first two minutes had stopped and was in a sympathetic silence because of me. After the teacher began the lesson, the usual happiness, and chatter began to move throughout the room in one long beat. Some girl in the corner whined about her fourth period teacher taking up her cell phone and how tragic it was.

No one knew what real pain felt like.

Everyone was empty, everyone was stuck on the little dwellings in life that had nothing to do with anything. No one could relate to me. No one understood what it was like.

__

Don't you know that the misery loves company  
Yeah I heard, the misery was looking for me  
Happiness is a face that don't look good on me  
Yeah I heard, the misery comes looking for me  
Woah, misery's my company  
Woah, misery is looking for me  
Looking for me

Misery loves company they say, yet I had none. My mother had left into a long lapse of work and business while my sister did nothing but cry. Sometimes I felt like they were faking it too. Like they were hiding their real misery too.

A week earlier I had tried to smile, I had tried to look perfect, like everything was okay and no one needed to worry about me but that fake happiness, it didn't look good. It especially didn't look good on _me_.

I looked out a nearby window, not really caring anymore, my attention to the world meant nothing as misery howled and beat at the glass, wanting me, looking for me. That was my company, misery was all I had.

__

The hands are up now  
Everybody's singing, everybody's moving  
They've programmed their feelings  
They're synchronizing and criticizing  
Don't feel bad keep your sadness alive

Everyone's hand was up now, begging the teacher to let them out for the bell wasn't working and even more empty students moved through the halls. At last we were all dismissed, everyone jumping up in relief and rushing out to greet their friends, to share the new gossip that William was going to go ask out Jessica.

It seemed like everyone was a robot, they felt sympathy once they saw you but when you uttered the command "I'm fine" they went away, happy as a butterfly going on and on about nothing. Nothing tragic had happened to them. Nothing was going to bother them.

__

So you're tired of running  
You're tired of hurting  
You're tired of living in their lie  
You're tired of listening  
You're tired of hurting  
Keep your sadness alive, alive, alive  


The end of the day came quicker than I thought and now it was time for the running. I stopped at the gates, watching my friends warm up and stretch. To join them or not, I asked myself. I walked on without a glance back. Running was over, it was time to quit.

What was the point anyway if you couldn't run back in time?

Sooner than I realized I was upstairs sitting down on my bed staring at my unused desk. Everything was changing, I was tired of hurting, I was tired of listening.

I wanted to leave and never come back. My mind was broken, I was falling apart piece by piece, there was no end to this pain. Even in my dreams his voice came back to haunt me and that same day repeated like a broken record player over and over in everything I did.

I stared out the window, dreaming of better times when the misery wasn't knocking, when it wasn't blowing, when it wasn't howling.

When everything was _fine-just-fine_.

_  
Don't you know, the misery loves company  
Yeah I heard, the misery was looking for me  
Happiness is a face that don't look good on me  
Yeah I heard, that misery comes looking for me  
Don't you know, misery loves company  
Woah, misery's my company  
Woah, misery is looking for me_

**Authors Note: **After reading The Truth About Forever I couldn't help but scan for a good fanfic to read.

I only found one by Sarcasm. It was the only one about The Truth About Forever. I ask you my fellows, what the crap do Ghosts have to do with Macy and Wes and Jason and Caroline?

So from underneath the madness I rose up as the second author to post something about The Truth About Forever by the wonderful Sarah Dessen. I hope you all do enjoy this little song fiction. Hopefully, more to come. ;D **:End Authors Note**


End file.
